poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest is Dying/Diancie's Power Not Working
This is the scene, how our Heroes along with the Villains have got to figure out how will they stop Yveltal's rampage and Diancie's Power isn't Working and Yveltal Kills Major Nixel by Oblivion Wing in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Marilyn Flame sitting on a rock, crying) Marilyn Flame: Who is that Pokemon? Look what it did to my Delphox! (Marilyn Flame starts to cry, then Ninja Riot appears) Marilyn Flame: Riot. Ninja Riot: It's all over. (Ninja Riot removes his mask) Ninja Riot: Let's forget about Diancie. (He open his hand to let Marilyn Flame go with him, then she feels happy and grabs his hand and lift her, then suddenly Yveltal appeared in front of them) Yveltal: I found you! Ninja Riot: Look out! Yveltal: You will "Die"!! (As Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot hug each other, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at them turning them into stone. Later we cut the scene to see our remaining heroes shocked to see the whole forest is dying) Dace: Oh no! The forest is dying once again! Anna: Oh No! Kraw: What are we gonna do?! Elsa: '''No Clue. '''Olaf: '''Same here. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! Percy: This is bad! Leonard: '''What are we going to do now? '''Applejack: '''I don't know?! '''Scootaloo: This is getting terrible! T.K. Takaishi: Okay, Now were freaking out. Patamon: Stay Calm, We might able to stop Yveltal. Flain: '''We Have to hurry, Before Yveltal Finds us, and were gonna be the last of the remaining mixels. '''Riku: This is really bad! Sweetie Belle: Very bad! Olaf: Calm down guys, we'll think of a way. Luigi: Where is "Xerneas" when we need it?! Ami: It left remember. Luigi: Alright I forgot. Yumi: We better do something fast everyone! Or else it's game over for us and the allearth forest! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm too young to be turned to stone! Magnifo: '''Me too, and I don't want to be a wizard statue! '''Sora Takenouchi: We have to do something fast. Biyomon: Or we're finished! T.K. Takaishi: (In Mordecai's voice) Who are we kidding we should've never done this. Patamon: Yea, I would never go to the forbidden forest ever again. Jenny: '''Uhm… What's do we do now?! '''Meta Knight: '''I don't know. '''Dudley Puppy: This is getting much worse! Gordon: '''Oh the Indignity! '''Shuff: '''I wanna go home! '''Hoogi: Yeah, Me too! Flurr: Relax, we'll think of something. Elsa: Flurr, We Agree with that. Veemon: How we gonna think about stopping Yveltal? Davis Motomiya: '''Think of Any Ideas, Before we're turned to stone?! '''Ami: '''If we don't do something fast! Yveltal will turned the whole forest into stone and us too! '''Yumi: I agree with "Ami" we have to stop that Pokemon before it's too late. Sunset Shimmer: '''We better hurry, Or else we're doom! '''Aqua: Listen, We Can't give up! We have to stop this nightmare! Sora: I agree with Aqua we have to stop that Pokémon before it's too late. Matt Ishida: We have no time to be running like cowards. We can't stand here like a bunch of statues and watch Yveltal turning the whole forest into stone and us too. Teslo: Me too, And we just can't stand here like that! Flain: Teslo's Right, We need our time to escape. Flurr: If we must survive. Lunk: Will be Okay! Sonata Dusk: '''Same here. '''Aria Blaze: '''Me Too. '''Wormmon: '''We Agree with that! '''Flain: Yes, we can still stop it. Teslo: Right then, Everyone Let's stop fighting and stop Yveltal. Twilight Sparkle: I agree with you, let's stop fighting and rescue "Diancie" everyone and Team Robot. We have to stop "Yveltal". Adagio Dazzle: '''Okay. '''Kitty Katswell: Got it! Dudley Puppy: Let's do it! Ash Ketchum: Hey everybody! Anna: That Voice! Luke: Look Their Alive! Torts: '''Let's go! (Everyone look at Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Emerl, Mario, Sonic, Tai Kamiya, Agumon and Ash's Hawulcha are here) '''Dace: Princess! Merrick: '''You're alright! '''Anna: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon & Emerl! Flurr: '''Their all okay! '''Sora: (In Takato Matsuki's voice) You found us! Riku: Their Still Alive! Aqua: Good to see you guys again! Flain: '''About time! '''Sunset Shimmer: I Knew you guys will come! Fluttershy: What a relief. Ash Ketchum: Hawulcha thanks a lot. (He returns his Hawulcha back to his Pokeball, then Yveltal appears and he activates his hyper beam) Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) What's up Infidels! (Diancie creates her diamond shield to block Yveltal's hyper beam attack) Dace: Look it's blocking Yveltal's power! Merrick: Then finally! Krader: '''(In Hugo's Voice) I think the cavalry's here! '''Magnifo: '''It's getting Magical here! '''Teslo: '''Just in time! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Adagio Dazzle: Pretty! Huey: Fantastic! (As Diancie is using her diamond shield blocking Yveltal's hyper beam, the diamond suddenly begins to crack and it finally broke into pieces blasting Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon And Emerl, as everyone else are shocked to see this) Merrick: Princess! Luigi: Mario! Tails: Sonic! Xion: '''Emerl! '''Kari Kamiya: Tai! Jasmine: '''What was That? (Everyone run to see their friends their okay, Ash, Pikachu, Diancie are okay and so as Mario, Emerl, Tai, Agumon and Sonic) '''Xion: Emerl! Luigi: Mario are you okay?! Tails: Are you alright Sonic?! Kari Kamiya: Are you alright?! Mario: We're fine. Sonic: Don't worry about us. Tai Kamiya: I'm fine! But that hurts during the blast! Agumon: This is getting much more worse. Twilight Sparkle: What happened?! Lunk: Diancie, Are you Alright?! Diancie: '''My powers, still not enough. '''Magnifo: '''Not magical enough! '''Shuff: Look! Keswick: That's Yveltal! (Yveltal flies down and lands on a cliff, roaring) Yveltal: (In Klorgbane the Destroyer's voice) Then after I defeat Emerl I shall destroy you all! Gabumon: (In Reginald's voice) Never! You're evil Yveltal. Fluttershy: '''(Still terrified of Yveltal) It's Yveltal! '''Teslo: (In Kenta Kitagawa's voice) We could be next! We gotta get out of here I can't take this! Vulk: (In Muscle Man's voice) Please, Yveltal, let us go. We didn't know that forbidden forest was serious. Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) Of course it was! But you really have to break the rule and disturb me! Vulk: You'll be happy and calm down, when we're out of that forest. Right? Yveltal: (In Buttonwillow McButtonwillow's voice) Silence! Agumon: (In Stefano's voice) Or not. Tai Kamiya: You better calm down man! You're way worst than the Dark Masters! Yveltal: (In Jebediah Townhouse's voice) Oh yeah? Well, GET OUT OF THE FOREST! Lunk: (In Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Spike the Dragon: (In Timon's voice) Oh yes let's. (They both run like cowards) Ash Ketchum: Come on run. Emerl: Hurry Dodge! Mario: Let's get outta here! Sonic: Right Behind you Mario! Vulk: '''Come on guys, Avoid getting Caught! '''Dudley Puppy: Let's get outta here! Tai Kamiya: Let's hurry up and get us out of here! Agumon: Right Behind you! Torts: Let's Get Faster while we can glorp! Sonic: '''Time to bail! '''Yveltal: (In Zhuqiaomon's voice) Prepare to meet your doom! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack, as Major Nixel try to dodge but too late it him and slowly turning him into stone) Major Nixel: '''Gah, Oh No, I'm Hit! '''Yveltal: (In the Jebediah Townhouse's voice) Aw Yeah, I gotta have Major Nixel. Shuff: Did I heard a villain, who was hurt Badly? Teslo: '''It Sounded like Major Nixel! '''Vulk: It's Major Nixel and He's Turning into Stone! Thomas the Tank Engine: 'Bust My Buffers, Yveltal Got Him! '''Olaf: '(Gasps) It got Major Nixel! '''Joe Kido: It must have gotten Major Nixel So early! Wizwuz: Gosh, Major Nixel was hurt badly by Oblivion Wing! Gomamon: This is bad! Major Nixel: Everyone! Mixels! Stop Yveltal before it's too late! We're running out of time! (Right after Major Nixel's last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until he's finally turned into stone) Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! Not you too! Sonata Dusk: Oh, Poor Major Nixel! Aria Blaze: '''He's Right, Yveltal must be stopped! '''Flurr: '''We Agree To Stop Yveltal! '''Teslo: '''Yes, Let's Stop this Nightmare! '''Krader: '''Major Nixel has spoken to stop Yveltal Before Dying, So Let's do This! '''Kristoff: Let's Hurry up, shall we? Thomas the Tank Engine: We could be next soon. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We can still stop Yveltal. Jenny: You heard him. Matt Ishida: Yeah, let's go stop that Pokémon. (Yveltal appears in front of Team Robot) Yveltal: I don't think so! (Activating Oblivion Wing) Shuff: '''Oh no, I think We're too late! '''Sora: Watch out! (Tai & Kari embrace each other) Tai Kamiya: Kari! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Hoogi: '''Look out! '''Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge Activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to Mega Gargomon and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) The DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute Ancient Spirit Evolution! (The spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors combined together to Susanoomon) (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing as it's about to turn them into stone. Gallantmon uses Lightning Joust and hits the Oblivion Wing) Yveltal: (In Shredder's voice) What?! Riku: What was that?! Gallantmon: That's enough Yveltal. Yveltal: Who is this?! (We look to see where that voice came from, it's Gallantmon. Along with MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Susannomon) Mickey Mouse: Right on time. Vulk: '''That was a Close Call! '''Adagio Dazzle: Oh great. Lunk: Just in time! Amy Rose: Thank Goodness. Gallantmon: Yveltal! Stop this nonsense! Susannomon: We won't let you win! Yveltal: Then so be it! Takuya in Susannomon: Stand tough guys! Koji, J.P. Zoe & Tommy in Susannomon: Right! Gallantmon: Don't let Yveltal turn you guys into stone! MegaGargomon & Sakuyamon: Right! Emerl: Come on. Let's get out of here while we can! Gmerl: You can do it, Takato, Takuya and the others. Yveltal: (In Klorgbane the Destroyer's voice) We will just have to see about that, won't we? Gallantmon: Bring it on! Susanoomon: Attack! MegaGargomon: We'll hold it off you run! Emerl: Okay. (Team Robot then retreats while the DigiDestined fights Yveltal) Tai Kamiya: Go, Leave! Agumon: Mixels, Go now, We'll Battle Yveltal, Don't worry! The Chief: DigiDestined, Be Careful! Shuff: '''We'll will root for you! '''Davis Motomiya: '''We'll Battle Yveltal as well. '''Veemon: '''Go and Save the forest without me! (Meanwhile, Cameo Appearances watched in horror to see the whole forest is dying and they see Yveltal fighting against the DigiDestined and their Digimon) '''Jorge the Iguana: '''What was heard that of Yveltal? '''Eddie: '''I Don’t know about this. '''Jasmine: '''Let me look at that, (looking through her binoculars) oh my word, the whole forest is dying! '''Shawn: I think We’re Doomed! Yveltal: Who said that? Olliver (Olliver's Adventures): '''Did I heard something? '''Dulcy the Dragon: '''Not me! '''Yveltal: You will "Die"!! Olliver (Olliver's Adventures): (In Baymax's voice) Oh no! Jasmine: '''Everyone, Take cover! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack) '''Shawn: Is Everyone all right? Jasmine: '''Yes, I’m Fine so to Jorge, dulcy, beano, Oliver, Zoomirax and Eddie. '''Yveltal: There you are! Eddie: (In Alex's voice) Let's get out of here! Jasmine: (In Gloria's voice) Go, go, go, go, go! Move! Now! Yveltal: (In Jebediah Townhouse's voice) Hey, yo get back here fools! I know we're you live! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes